Michelangelo
Michelangelo April O'Neil (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.7). April says: "My friends are... Leonardo. Michelangelo. Donatello. And Raphael." (also known as Mikey) Leonardo (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.17). Leonardo says: "Mikey, do you have any idea what the floating guy is yelling about?" is the friendliest and most outgoing of the Turtles. Mikey loves meeting people. History Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles For further information, see the Turtlepedia article for Michelangelo. Donatello, April O'Neil, and Harold Lillja gathered everyone to test their Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Michelangelo saw it as an opportunity to go to Rome and try their pizza. As they all went through the portal, Harold accidentally hit a switch marked "Spatial Dimension Do Not Touch." Ghostbusters Stuck in another dimension, Michelangelo couldn't understand Chi-You's rant. He didn't think it was too feasible to fight a ghost but was okay with staying behind to distract it so the innocent bystanders in the Emmanuel Baptist Church could get to safety. To his dismay, several became remotely Possessed Humans and was hesitant to fight them. Raphael pointed out the elderly woman had a better stance than Michelangelo. Like Donatello, Michelangelo was giddy with seeing everything the Ghostbusters owned like the Ecto-1 and wanted one, too, to Leonardo's annoyance. Mistaking the Paranormal Containment Research Tank for a lava lamp, Michelangelo was spooked when Slimer snapped at him. As Ray Stantz outfitted Donatello with a Proton Pack, Michelangelo tried to ask for one but Leonardo quickly shot his request down. Michelangelo instantly fell in love with the Ecto-2 and declared he wanted one just like it. Likewise, he enjoyed riding in Ecto-1 and took much joy in sounding the siren. In the Chinatown battle, Michelangelo was the only one to successfully strike a thrall in the chest and restore him to normal. Michelangelo later suggested pineapple sriracha pizza, insisting the sweet made the spicy pop. Pleased with all the comraderie, Michelangelo eyed a spare jumpsuit but Raphael didn't think he would fit. Michelangelo thought they looked stretchy enough. Michelangelo managed to fit into one of Ray's jumpsuits in the interim. Despite the Thralls being returned to normal, things got worse when Chi-You possessed Winston. Intrigued by the slime Ray tried to douse Chi-You in, Michelangelo inquired with Peter. Peter explained the nature of the positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime and noted there was a Slime Blower downstairs in Ecto-1. Michelangelo slipped away and returned armed. Focused with Leonardo and Raphael, Chi-You was blasted with slime. Chi-You was soon extracted and trapped. Victorious, Michelangelo jumped for joy. In the final goodbye, Michelangelo bid the Ghostbusters goodbye and was happy to see Splinter again. The Turtles were just about to leave Dimension X then The Collectors appeared. At first, they mistook the Collectors for natives of Dimension X. Michelangelo wanted to hang back and greet them until they took on grotesque forms of the Turtles and attacked. The Turtles soon realized they couldn't make physical contact with them. Using his quick thinking and eidetic memory, Donatello reset the transporter's controls to the coordinates of the Ghostbusters' dimension and jumped through the portal to get help. Minutes later, Donatello was reunited with the others in the Collectors' Limbo. Michelangelo was the first to ask Donatello if he succeeded. Darius Dun appeared to the Turtles and revealed his part in summoning The Collectors to get revenge on Splinter for his execution. Michelangelo couldn't believe they would be stuck in the limbo for decades. To their surprise, the Turtles were found by Ray, Peter, and Winston. Michelangelo cheered on Donatello. While Donatello went back to the Firehouse, the others paired off and jumped to random dimensions to slow down The Collectors' pursuit. Michelangelo and Peter teamed up. They emerged in a dimension near a foreboding castle. Peter and Michelangelo crossed over into Zoo Amsterdam. Michelangelo immediately what that smell was. Peter recognized it as New York. In need of time to send a message to Egon and time to let the Remote Portal Access Band charge, Peter suggested they do some sight seeing. Michelangelo was eager to check out the city but Peter stopped him, having noticed all of the inhabitants were anthropomorphic animals who wore clothes. He lent Michelangelo his flight suit. Michelangelo's exuberance dropped after a chance encounter with a parallel version of his father Splinter. He bumped into "Splinter". "Splinter" noticed he still had his wallet and advised Michelangelo to not run into people. Peter noticed his mood drop fast. Michelangelo explained what happened and how they had a falling out but he missed his father. He suddenly hugged Peter. Peter relented and implored him to let it all out. They settled on a park bench and Michelangelo quickly explained feudal Japan, the Shredder and the Foot Clan, Splinter's takeover, and the falling out the Turtles had with Splinter. Peter realized Michelangelo had an ideal image of his father in his head and he soon stopped resembling it. Peter put his degree to use and told Michelangelo that parents were people, too, and made mistakes and children reacted badly to it. He didn't promise he would understand or forgive Splinter but eventually he would understand him. Michelangelo was surprised Peter had something helpful to say. Peter explained he had a degree in psychology, but it was mostly to impress women with. Peter recognized the neighborhood and realized they were about a block away from where the Firehouse would be. Michelangelo wondered if there were Ghostbusters in this dimension. Suddenly, the Ghostbusturtles arrived and mistook Peter for an extra-normal entity. They decided to shoot first and make the final determination later. Before Peter could fully process what they said, they opened fire on him. The Ghostbusturtles wrangled Peter in their streams. Bill congratulated everyone for saving the young turtle and asked for someone to restrain Peter for transport. Dan stepped up and wrapped Peter up in Incapacitating Gel. As they carried him to the Turtle Van, Michelangelo tried to explain Peter wasn't what they thought but Dan reassured him Peter was some kind of alien hellbeast then explained they were going to consult with City Hall, atomize him, and store him safely. Dan told Michelangelo there was no need to thank them then the Ghostbusturtles departed. Michelangelo mused he could easily take them out and rescue Peter but concluded they were innocent bystanders. He decided to attempt a rescue mission without hurting anyone. He utilized his ninja training and tailed the van to the Ghostbusturtles' Firehouse but wondered why he was saying everything out loud. Peter was placed on a table in the basement and left alone. As he contemplated what to do next, Peter was startled when Michelangelo revealed himself then jumped down to the floor. Michelangelo couldn't pry out of the gel with his bare hands. Bill and Harold found Michelangelo and assumed Peter compromised him somehow. They opened fire. Michelangelo easily dodged the streams. Harold was aghast with the lab getting wrecked. Michelangelo had enough and declared it was time to get extreme. Michelangelo told them he was a trained ninja and could drop them without breaking a sweat then simply dropped his nunchuks to the ground. Bill admitted he wasn't ready for that move. Harold assumed the demon's hold was waning and elected Dan to talk to him. Dan demanded the entity to release its hold on Michelangelo and make itself visible. Listening to Dan, Peter realized he was an analogue of Ray. Michelangelo explained neither of them were ghosts. They were just visitors from another world. Harold advised Dan not to trust them since aliens didn't exist. Michelangelo clarified they were from two different dimensions on the run from something bad. Michelangelo concluded they were good people otherwise they would have taken out Peter from the start. Peter pointed out it was red tape that saved him. Michelangelo noticed none of them had their fingers on their triggers anymore then implored them to look at what was on Peter's back as further proof he was telling the truth. Harold realized it was a Proton Pack. Dan followed his gut and believed Michelangelo. But they ran a series of scans to verify it completely and took samples. As they walked out of the Firehouse, Dan apologized but Michelangelo understood they were doing their job and it was okay to be safe than sorry. Peter disagreed on their definitions of "okay" but complimented Michelangelo on talking them out of trouble rather than using violence. He asked Michelangelo if he ever thought about getting a Psychology degree. Michelangelo didn't see how he could take classes on account of being a mutant. Peter joked he met some of Winston's night school classmates and doubted Michelangelo would stand out. He opened a breach and they left. Bill was relieved they were gone because Peter gave him the creeps. Michelangelo exited the portal into a Garden Dimension and crashed into Raphael, whose good mood evaporated. He yelled at Michelangelo to get off him. Peter then Leonardo and Winston then Donatello arrived. Ray suspected an equipment malfunction brought them to the same place. Tang Shen spoke up and claimed it was her that called her children. Michelangelo realized she was his mother. Michelangelo equated her to an angel. Tang Shen told them it was okay to stop being so formal with her. She admitted she couldn't pass on the opportunity to visit with them. She told Michelangelo his immense heart beat with boundless love and his joyous light was a treasure to be cherished by all who knew him. Tang Shen turned to the Ghostbusters. She was grateful they touched her sons' souls but Ray interrupted her then she continued on and later thanked the Ghostbusters for being loyal friends and worthy examples of character to her children when they needed it the most. Lastly, Tang Shen warned them the enemy was closing in fast and regretted she couldn't do anything more, only offer her love. Michelangelo hugged her one more time. Tang Shen signaled it was time for her to depart then repeated she was proud of her sons. She began to fade away then asked they give their father her love as well and never lose sight of his love for them. The surroundings of the dimension began to fade, too. Peter opened a portal back to the Ghostbusters' Firehouse. Michelangelo went in last after he said goodbye to Tang Shen. Michelangelo was happy to see Janine and they hugged then he told her about his mom. She wanted to hear all about it but Donatello was eager to get to the matter at hand. The two teams went over the plan to capture the Collectors then headed to Central Park where Egon estimated they would manifest. Peter distracted them then the Turtles attacked with the Proton Weapons. Darius swore he would have revenge. Michelangelo pointed out they heard that so much, if he had a punch card for it - he would have won something free by now. He pointed out none of them wanted him dead. The blue Collector didn't want any excuses and its tail wrapped around Michelangelo's throat. Michelangelo thought it was gross. Donatello sliced the Collectors' legs off and freed Michelangelo. The red Collector got Raphael in a bear hug, prompting Peter and Winston to open fire then Egon and Ray successfully captured them with the Trap-Gate. Michelangelo closed his eyes then asked if it was over yet. Michelangelo tried to shout a celebratory "Cowabunga" but Raphael stopped him and told him to stop trying to make it a thing. Michelangelo admitted he kinda wanted to go back and visit the Ghostbusturtles. Back at the Firehouse, Michelangelo was stoked to get a copy of "A Beginner's Guide to Psychology" from Peter. Peter told him to pay him back when he figured out a way to make money. The Turtles headed through the teleportation unit's portal back home. Michelango waved a shaka. Trivia *In the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' IDW canon, Michelangelo can understand Japanese. *On page 38 of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, Winston's Popsicle is based on Michelangelo. *On page 3 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2: **In panel 4, Michelangelo and Peter drop in from the rabbit hole in Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). **In panel 6, Peter and Michelangelo are in the recent Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 CGI animated series. *On page 10 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, Michelangelo's recollection of "Wizard of Oz" is a nod to Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Man each needing something. *On page 11 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, Michelangelo wears a Ghostbusters flightsuit for the second time. He last wore one in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #4. *On page 8 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #79, "Invasion of the Triceratons" Part Four, Michelangelo convinces a Foot Clan Chunin named Jennika to help them escape Foot headquarters so they can intercede in a confrontation between Splinter and the Triceraton command. He alludes to Peter as "a good friend who's a psychiatrist" and cites the advice he gave him while they were in Zoo Amsterdam - Peter told Michelangelo that parents were people, too, and made mistakes. Michelangelo (2018). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #79" (2018) (Comic p.8). Michelangelo says: "I used to think the same thing. But I've got a good friend who's a psychiatrist, and he told me I was worrying for nothing. He told me Father's just a normal person, like the rest of us, and normal people make mistakes... just like he's doing right now." Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 References Gallery Primary Canon MichelangeloIDW01.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension MichelangeloIDW04.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Regular Cover MichelangeloIDW02.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 MichelangeloIDW03.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 MichelangeloIDW06.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 MichelangeloIDW07.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 MichelangeloTMNTGBIssue1CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 Cover RI MichelangeloIDW08.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 MichelangeloIDW09.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 MichelangeloIDW10.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 MichelangeloIDW11.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 MichelangeloIDW12.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ArmMountedProtonPack36.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ArmMountedProtonPack39.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 MichelangeloIDW13.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 MichelangeloIDW14.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 MichelangeloIDWTMNTGB2Issue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover A MichelangeloIDW15.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 MichelangeloIDW16.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 PeterVenkmanIDW70.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 MichelangeloIDWTMNTGB2Issue2CoverB.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 Cover B MichelangeloIDW17.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 MichelangeloIDW18.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 MichelangeloIDW19.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 MichelangeloIDW20.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 MichelangeloIDW21.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 MichelangeloIDW22.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 MichelangeloIDW23.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 MichelangeloIDWTMNTGB2Issue4CoverA.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Cover A MichelangeloIDW24.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 MichelangeloIDW25.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 MichelangeloIDW26.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 MichelangeloIDW27.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 MichelangeloIDW28.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 MichelangeloIDW29.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 MichelangeloIDWTMNTGB2Issue5CoverB.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Cover B MichelangeloIDW30.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 RaphaelIDW33.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 MichelangeloIDW31.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 MichelangeloIDW32.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 MichelangeloIDW33.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 MichelangeloIDW34.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 MichelangeloIDW35.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Behind the Scenes MichelangeloIDWCharacterDesign01.jpg|Character design seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition Category:IDW Characters